Num quarto de hospital
by Fipa-chan
Summary: Eles tinham um casinho mas acabaram. Ele está mal devido a uma missão e vai ser num quarto de hospital que tudo vai acontecer. Summary horroroso, horrivel e que dá vontade de cuspir em cima mas fic bem melhor.


Enfim, não é UA.

Plateia: Milagre.

Cá vai.

-------------------------------------------------------//--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino andava de um lado para o outro nos corredores do hospital. Arquivava fichas, via pacientes, levava e trazia análises do laboratório. Parou por um segundo e desabou na cadeira que estava atrás de um balcão. Poisou as pernas em cima do balcão e fechou os olhos começando a massajar as têmporas, acabou por adormecer.

**Alguns minutos depois.**

…: INO PORCA!

Ela caiu da cadeira com o berro.

Ino: Sakura baka testuda, queres-me matar? – levanta-se.

Sakura: Só nos meus mais profundos sonhos.

Ino: Não me acordas-te só para te rires um pouco, pois não?

Sakura: olhar triste. – Não. Aconteceu uma coisa. Tu sabes que o Kiba pedinchou aquela missão super perigosa á Tsunade-sama, e que ela acabou por lhe dar a maldita missão.

Ino: Sim, e depois? Ele tem 22 anos, sabe tomar conta dele.

Sakura: Ele voltou. A semana passada. Está em coma. Como tu tiveste aquela missão e depois tiras-te férias ninguém te contou.

Ino: O QUÊ?! Posso saber porque carga de água ninguém me contou?

Sakura: Porque nós sabemos que tiveste aquele caso com ele, e não queríamos que tu te passasses.

Ino: E tu dizes que ele está em coma? – Sakura diz que sim. – Em que quarto é que ele está?

Sakura: 312.

Ino sai em direcção ás escadas. Eles tinham tido um caso quanto tinham 19 anos. Coisa de adolescentes, sem compromissos , apenas sexo. Acabaram com aquilo quando tiveram uma grande discussão por razão nenhuma. Ela apaixonou-se por ele mas não o podia admitir.

Parou na frente da porta do quarto e inspirou antes de abrir a porta e entrar no quarto. O coração doeu ao ver aquela imagem. Kiba deitado na cama, coberto até aos ombros pelos cobertores, a respiração calma e o cabelo castanho fora do lugar. Akamaru estava sentado junto á cama de hospital como se esperasse que ele acordasse.

Ino andou até á cama, verificou os batimentos cardíacos no monitor e de seguida a ficha que se encontrava em cima da mesa. Olhou para ele, imagens dos momentos juntos vieram-lhe á cabeça, imagens do sorriso dele. Ela podia jurar que ouvia a voz dele sussurrar o seu nome, que podia ainda sentir as mãos dele a passear livremente pelo seu corpo, que podia ainda sentir as garras dele a arranhar-lhe as costas, que podia sentir os dentes dele a morderem-lhe o pescoço e que ainda podia ouvi-lo a rosnar no seu ouvido. Passou-lhe a mão levemente nos cabelos castanhos, levando-a ao rosto dele desenhando o contorno das marcas vermelhas que tanto a fascinavam. Virou-se de costas para sair.

_Ino._

Parou de repente. Será que tinha ouvido bem? Virou-se para a cama e encontrou-o de olhos semi-cerrados. Andou até ele novamente.

Ino: Kiba? – agarrou-lhe na mão.

Kiba: Ino. – sussurra e aperta-lhe a mão.

Ela suspirou de alivio e apertou-lhe a mão de volta. Sorriu e encostou a testa na dele.

Ino: Pensava que tinhas ido desta para melhor.

Kiba: Não te livras de mim, tão facilmente. – ainda fraco.

Ino: Vou chamar alguém. – tenta soltar a mão dele.

Kiba: Não. – puxa-a levemente. – Fica.

E ela ficou, sentada na cama segurando a mão dele e fazendo carinho com o polegar.

**Três dias depois.**

Ino visitava-o regularmente, conversavam como se nada tivesse acontecido como velhos amigos. Ino olha para o relógio e levanta-se da cadeira.

Ino: Kami me valha. Estivemos aqui o dia todo. Vou ter de ir.

Kiba: Fica. – voz manhosa.

Ino: Não posso ficar. – começa a andar para a porta.

Numa velocidade incrível ele andou até ela e abraçou-a por trás.

Kiba: Não quero que vás.

Ino arrepia-se ao sentir a respiração quente dele na nuca e muito devagar vira-se para ele, podendo fitar os olhos escuros.

Kiba: Quero que fiques aqui, comigo. Quero voltar a estar contigo como á dois anos. Eu… - suspira. - …te amo.

Ino: Eu também te amo.

Eles beijam-se. As línguas entrelaçaram-se e as salivas misturaram-se. Andaram devagar até á cama de hospital no centro do quarto e deitaram-se.

E foi naquele quarto de hospital que confessaram que se amavam. Foi naquele quarto que Ino voltou a ouvi-lo sussurrar o seu nome, que voltou a sentir as mãos dele a passearem pelo seu corpo, que voltou a sentir as garras dele a arranharem-lhe as costas, que voltou a sentir os dentes dele a morderem-lhe o pescoço e que voltou a ouvi-lo rosnar no seu ouvido. Foi naquele quarto que Kiba voltou a sentir o corpo macio de Ino junto do seu. Foi naquele quarto no meio da escuridão, de gemidos e de gritos que eles se amaram novamente.

----------------------------------------------------------//-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ino entra pelo estúdio adentro com um sorriso tosco no rosto, o cabelo fora do lugar e a roupa amassada.

Fipa: Eu nem vou perguntar.

Ino: Então não perguntes. – suspira.

Fipa: Alguém viu o Kiba? – olho em volta. – Preciso dele para outra fic e ainda não o vi hoje.

Ino: Ele deve estar a chegar.

Kiba entra no estúdio com um sorriso parvo e a camisola do avesso.

Fipa: Onde é que tu andas-te?

Kiba: Por aí. – olhar significativo para Ino.

Fipa: Ok, vocês os dois andam enrolados não andam?

Ino: Nós?! Nunca.

Kiba: É verdade. Nunca.

Fipa: Pois, e eu sou o Pai Natal vestido de rena.

Quem quer dar reviews?


End file.
